Kamen Rider Hybrid
by Knight191
Summary: Mike Thomas is the son of a milionaire, and also the earth's last hope against a race of half animal mutants. Can he master the power of the Hybrid belt in time to save us all? First fanfic, please read
1. Episode 1: Hybrid

I own no rights to the kamen rider franchise. This is my first fanfic so be gentle when you reveiw.

**Preface from Mike Thomson**: My life is good. I have great friends, a lot of money, and a loving family. The only downside is that I'm the only one who can stop an evil race of monsters from reducing the human race to nothing but slaves.

Or food.

Episode 1: Hybrid

The tall, Caucasian teen was walking down the northern LA road when it all began. He started tying his(extremely expensive) shoes when he heard a scream from around the corner. He brushed his long brown hair out of his face and ran in the direction it came from. As came around the corner, he saw something he thought couldn't exist. At first glance you would call it a man in a shark suit, but if you look closer you would see that all of his skin was the same white. it wore armor around it's lower half but it's chest was exposed. It was standing over an 8 year old girl, preparing to strike. "Hey ugly! pick on someone your own size!", Mike said, throwing everything he could at the beast. The creature turned and snarled. "Insolent whelp! You dare mock the beastoid Gasher? Prepare to die!", Gasher said, charging at Mike. As he charged, Mike jumped over him, causing the monster to run into a street light. Before it could make another run at him, a red flash came and hit it. "No humans are gonna get snacked on while Diablo is on the job!" As the dust cleared, the voice was revealed to belong to a strange creature resembling a devil, only it didn't have a tail, and he wore black armor. "You ok kid?" he said to Mike, who nodded slowly, "Good because I'm gonna need your help Mike" How do you know my name?" Diablo shook his head and threw a strange metal belt to mike. on closer examination it had a slot in the middle that could fit a small tube, and 4 tubes on the side.. "Put on the belt and yell henshin. no one's here to see." Mike shook his head and said, " but..." "Look kid, do you want to ask questions or do you want to kill this thing? I've only stunned it for a limited time." Mike didn't protest and clipped the belt around his waist. "**HENSHIN!"**, Mike yelled. Almost instantly he was engulfed by something that looked like liquid metal. When it formed, he was covered head to toe in silver armor. the shoulder pads were blue and so were the twin eye pieces. When it ended, a mechanical voice from the belt said " KAMEN RIDER HYBRID, NORMAL FORM."

"Shall we", Mike said, his voice distorted by the armor. The shark monster was dazed only a second, the charged. This time, Mike stood his ground and kicked the beast in it's exposed chest. "What the? He's as strong as one of _them._" "I don't know nor care about what you're talking about. All I know is, I'm going to kick your ass.", Mike said, punching the creature. Gasher couldn't beleive he was being beaten by a human. he made a few weak attempts at hitting Mike, but was blocked every time. "I'm done with you!", Mike said, jumping into the air to and side kicking Gasher. He flew into a power line and exploded in a flash of light. When Mike turned around he saw that Diablo was gone. He thought about losing the armor and it vanished into the belt. He decided not to tell anyone about his experience. Little did he know there was more to come. Much more.

**Next episode: Hybrid, part 2**

**more coming. Read and reveiw please!**


	2. Episode 2

**I apologize for the last episode being so short. I assure you this one will be better and longer.**

**Episode 2: Hybrid part 2 **

"Hi Renneta," Mike said, walking in on his father's head of staff while she was preparing lunch, "How has your day been?" He startled her, and she wound up throwing her cutting knife in the air. "Mike, Watch out!", She said as the knife was about to hit the teen. Mike caught it right before it sliced his head, with reflexes he didn't think he had.

"Nice catch Mike," said Renneta as she caught her breath, "don't scare me like that, you almost wound up in the hospital." Actually, that's where he thought he should be. Or an asylum. "I'll be in my room . . . " Mike said as he hurried up the staircase.

"This can't be happening to me," Mike mumbled as he paced around room(which is actually more like a loft). He nearly hit his head on the ceiling when his cell phone rang. The caller ID said Skylar.

"Hi Sky," Mike said the greeting he had always used for her. "How many times have I told you, MY NAME IS SKYLAR," ranted the voice on the other end of the call. "Come on, I've been calling you that since we were five," Mike said, chuckling a little. " But we're sixteen, don't you think it's time to- oh, never mind. Please tell me you didn't forget the party tonight."

Mike groaned. He hated parties. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Mike said looking for his tuxedo in his cavernous closet, "See you there . . . Sky." Mike then held the phone away from his face, bracing himself for her reply, "MY NAME IS SKYLAR!"

That night, while Mike got ready, four dark figures met in a dark alley. "This Kamen Rider may complicate our plans." Said one in a raspy tone.

"I think not Gale," said the shortest, obviously female, "It merely shows that we have underestimated the human filth. And many Generals have lost the war from that."

The bulkiest one then said, "I agree with Magda. We must not let our beastoid pride interfere with our choices. I will send one of my warriors to destroy this Kamen Rider Hybrid. Hopefully Diablo will be nearby."

Then the one who had stayed quiet stepped forward and said, "See that Diablo and Hybrid never interfere with our reclaiming of Earth again." The other three dropped on their knees and said, "Yes, my lord Deamix."

Mike drove his motorcycle as fast as he could. _"Skylar's gonna kill me_," Mike thought to himself. He was late to his own "surprise" party(Skylar can't keep a secret to save her life). Mike was supposed to walk in and look surprised.

As he came into Skylar's driveway, something strange happened. He had a sudden sense of foreboding. He checked to make sure he had the belt, which collapses to fit the owners pocket, and walked inside.

"SURPRISE!" said the people at the party, laughing. "Wow, you guys got me." Mike said unconvincingly. Immediately Renneta said, "All right, who squealed."

All eyes turned on the tall brunette with green eyes wearing a designer dress. Skylar shook her head and said "He squeezed it out of me, I swear. And I didn't tell him about the biggest surprise."

When she said this, Mike could actually hear the people in the room smile. "Mike, someone you haven't seen in a while is at this party," Renneta said mysteriously. "Hello son," said a deep voice from the back of the room.

"Dad!" Mike said, running to the tall, dark-haired man in the tux. "I see you've grown. And your eyes have changed from green to blue, just like your mom's," Tanner Thomson said to his wide-eyed son, "I'm sorry I've been in Europe so long, but I'm going to be home for a long time."

As far as Mike could figure things couldn't get better. And then, a huge crash was heard through the entire house, and when the dust cleared, another beastoid stood in front of the hole it just made in the wall. This one was based of a komodo dragon, and wore more armor than Gasher. The only exposed parts of its body were its neck and head and it's arms. The rest was covered in brown and black plates, like samurai armor.

"Hear me Hybrid! Come and save these filthy humans from the mighty Charg! That is, if you have the bravery to face me in battle!" Immediately, everyone cleared out, except for Skylar, who hid, Mike who was preparing to fight, and a mysterious Hispanic man with a devil tattoo.

"Suit up kid, I'll hold him off," said the man, changing into Diablo and charging at the beast with a spear of fire. While Diablo fought the monster, Mike put on the belt.

"**HENSHIN!"** Mike yelled, and was covered in the liquid meal before his silver and blue armor formed. "KAMEN RIDER HYBRID NORMAL FORM, "The belt said.

He looked in a nearby mirror and thought _"A little plain, isn't it?" _He then saw that Diablo was having trouble, and rushed to help him. Mike came in with a kick to Charg's chest, which pushed him off Diablo.

"This is getting us nowhere, kid. Give me a tube." Mike quickly passed him one of the four tubes on his belt. When Diablo touched it, a DNA strand appeared inside and it turned red. " Put it in the buckle, and hurry!"

Mike didn't object, and as he put it in, a black circle on the top of his hand started glowing red. "Punch him, then the belt will fill you in!" Diablo said, holding back Charg. Mike charged at the monster and gave him an uppercut. Charg flew out into the street, and a strange red glow covered mike's hand. Mike then, involuntarily, put the energy on the belt, and the tube started spinning.

"All right kid, now all you have to do is grab my hand." Diablo said. Mike wanted to ask why, but decided to leave the questions for later.

Mike ran out to Diablo and grabbed his hand, and then he and Diablo were lined up, Diablo in front. Diablo seemed to melt into red liquid metal around Mike, and when it formed it revealed Mike's new armor.

The new armor was mostly red, with a black chest plate, black wrist and shin guards, and black corners on the shoulder pads, which curved upwards. His eye pieces turned red, and took on a more devilish form. Finally, two red horns appeared on his forehead, and his mouthpiece, which had been smooth, got a jagged tooth design. Once again a voice came from his belt, but this time it was Diablo's voice saying **"KAMEN RIDER HYBRID: DIABLO FORM"**

Mike looked at Charg and said( in a double of his and Diablo's voice) "Shall we?"

Charg didn't look impressed as he charged at Mike. _"Kid, use this spear,"_ said Diablo's voice in Mike's head. No sooner did Mike hear this when a long spear appeared in his hands. He thrust it at the oncoming beastoid, throwing him back and cracking his armor.

"_All right kid, keep making that crack bigger,_" Came Diablo's voice. Mike went on the offensive this time, jumping into the air and bringing the spear down into the crack, exposing flesh. "_Now, finish him!_"

Mike threw away the spear and spun the tube in his belt, causing fire to cover him. "I'm done with you! Hades Burner!" Mike yelled as twelve fireballs flew off and hit Charg. After the twelfth one hit, Mike rocketed himself at the beast. Charge exploded on contact with Mike.

Just then, Skylar ran out and took a picture of Mike. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he ran into an alley and turned off the armor.

He then turned on Diablo. "First question, what the heck is going on?"

**Next Episode: Interference**

**Hope this one was better. Please read and review.**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Interference **

"They're called beastoids," Diablo began. After the last fight, Diablo had promised Mike that he would explain what was happening. They had gone to Mike's house to talk. "They have existed long before recorded history. They were the first sentient beings to evolve on earth. My race came after, but I'll get to that later."

"Beastoids ruled the Earth long before humans evolved, which is why they believe the Earth is theirs. When primitive humans first appeared, the beastoids used them as slaves and livestock," Mike had to keep himself from vomiting when Diablo got to that part.

"Around then, my race appeared. We are a mixture between beastoids and humans. And we are the beastoids natural enemies. Your probably wondering how fit into all this, but I'll get there. You see, my ancestors thought the beastoids should give the Earth to the humans. Suffice to say, it led to a war. In the end, my race, earning the title guardians, beat the beastoids, sealing them away in an alternate dimension. But the seal that keeps them there falters every century, so we have never been at rest."

"What does this have to do with me?" Mike asked, losing his patience.

Diablo Calmly said "I'm getting to that. You see, Your great-grandfather lost his family to the beastoids, so he developed the Hybrid belt, and intrusted it to me. He told me to give it to someone in his family when the beastoids returned. It will only work for someone in his family, you see. Your mother was supposed to get it, but she died in that car crash. In her will, she left it to you."

"Your kidding me," Mike said, astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If I was kidding, would the belt work for you?"

Mike laughed and said, "Figure of speech Diablo."

"Sorry, see guardians live for a long time," Diablo started, then made a serious expression. Mike felt the same thing he did at the party, right before . . . "A beastoid!" said both Diablo and Mikeat the same time.

Meanwhile, the armadillo beastoid was tearing apart a Hollywood studio when the police arrived. "Fire at will," the captain said. The police opened fire, but their bullets bounced back. Several of th police officers ducked in time, but others weren't so lucky.

"Fall back! Get the wounded to the hospital!" Yelled the captain, limping back to a patrol car. "We need a miracle," said one officer who had fallen. Just then, a spear of fire hit the armadillo beastoid in his unarmored neck.

"Who dares strike the mighty Ollix?", ranted the beast in a slightly squeaky voice. It's unimpressive voice matched an unimpressive body. Its back was, of course, guarded by its shell. The front half of his body had very light chain mail armor, and in short, it was the dumbest looking beastoid yet.

"I'm not sure that I'll need Diablo form for this one, but you can never be too careful," Mike said, placing the tube in his belt. The red light on his fist activated, and he punched Ollix

right in the gut, making him fly into a green screen.

Before Ollix could recover, Mike and Diablo had begun to fuse. "**KAMEN RIDER HYBRID: DIABLO FORM"** said the belt as the fusion completed. Mike walked up to the fallen Armadillo and said, "Shall we?"

He pulled out his spear and held it above Ollix when a bullet hit his back. "Ooph!" Mike grunted as he fell. The bullet didn't really hurt him, but he did feel the impact. His moment of distraction was enough for Ollix to roll( he's an armadillo after all) away.

"Who the hell just shot me?" said Mike(but Diablo was doing most of the talking). "That would be me," Said the fallen officer, who got up and pulled out his handcuffs, "I'm officer Arnaldo Garcia and you are under arrest for vigilante charges."

"Can I take a rain check?" Mike said, lightly punching the officer so that he would be knocked out. "_While Garcia takes a nap, lets find that rodent._" said Diablo in Mike's head. Mike pressed a button on the side of his belt and a red and black motorcycle appeared.

"I love the hades runner" said Mike, getting on. He then raced off after the trail of destruction Ollix left for him.

"Worst beastoid yet!" Mike said to himself as he followed Ollix

What Mike didn't know was that Deamix had sent Ollix, and was watching him. Deamix stood on a tall skyscraper, shrouded by a cloak. "Good, that fool is making Hybrid use all of his abilities," he said to himself, "I will soon know all of his strengths, weaknesses, andlimitations."

For a slow mammal, the armadillo beastoid could really roll fast. Mike couldn't get close enough to knock it down. "_Kid, try using hades burner while on the bike!_" Said Diablo inside Mike's head. "Ok, but first I'll have to get in front of him."

Mike took a side road an wound up driving right for Ollix. "I'm done with you! Hades Burner!" Mike yelled as the fire enveloped him. The fireballs flew off and hit Ollix, causing him to slow down while Mike plowed into him. An explosion followed, and Mike slid to a stop. "Ok, so mabye he wasn't the worst beastoid yet, but he really sucked."

While Mike celebrated his victory, Garcia tended the bruise Mike had left him. "I'm going to get you Hybrid. If it's the last thing I do, I'll put you behind bars." Garcia mumbled.

**Next Episode: Biggest Fan**

**I really hope these new chapters make up for the first one. Again, sorry it was so short.**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Biggest Fan**

A dark figure looks over downtown LA. "Filthy humans, constantly destroying nature," she said, preparing to jump. "I'll kill them all, one by one."

The figure then moved into the light, revealing it's true form. Its head was like a vampire bats, and its body was covered by black plate armor, with red around the edges. Its arms looked like bat wings, except for the five fingers at the ends. She looked around for a human to feed on, and noticed a thin blond girl on a bike.

"Perfect, just a light snack. I am trying to watch my figure." The creature then swooped on its prey, and the only thing heard was the girl's scream.

At the police department, the commissioner, a fat, balding man, looked over the case of Miah Tanner, whose body had been discovered a few inches away from her bike. "It just doesn't add up," the overworked man said in a raspy tone, "There were no signs of a struggle, only two small marks on her neck!" He threw the papers above his head in frustration.

"Sir, I think I might have an idea about it," said captain Garcia, walking in, "I think another one of those monsters may be involved. They seem to be related to animals, and the murder took place at night. Maybe it was a bat of some sort?"

"Your probably right Ronald, but I won't send my officers to fight another one of those things, never again," said the commissioner, getting up, "Last time there were thirty-two killed, thirteen wounded, and only five that walked away unscathed. I won't put you and your fellow officers in that danger again. At least not until the lab coats come up with a way to beat those creatures . . ."

While the commissioner and Garcia deliberated, Mike was driving around downtown in his normal form. "I'm sure I sensed that beastoid somewhere in this area," said Diablo, who was a red light next to Mike.

"I agree, it's definitely around here," said Mike, bringing the silver Hybrid runner to a stop. "Hey Diablo, I just thought of something. Maybe this beastoid is nocturnal. Remember that murder my dad told us about?"

"How could I forget? Remember, as far as anybody knows I'm your bodyguard. Your dad made me swear to keep you out of this area at night," said Diablo, coming to a stop as well. Mike looked at Diablo evilly. "I'm going to assume I'll be breaking that promise"

All of a sudden, they heard a shriek from nearby. A tall black haired girl ran at them. "Hybrid Rider Kamen, Rider Kamen Hybrid, Kamen Rider Hybrid! EEEK!"

"Do we know you?" Mike said, taking a few steps back.

"No, but you should! I'm Tara Bail, the president of your fan club!" She said, shrieking like a maniac.

"Fan club!" said both Diablo and Mike at the same time. Just then they heard a shriek even worse than Tara's. "Not another fan girl!" Mike said, covering his ears.

"Filthy humans! You have awakened Caria, the vampire bat beastoid! A lady needs her beauty sleep!" Ranted the hideous beastoid, flying down from a run down church.

"You especially creep!" said Diablo, taunting the monster. Tara went and found cover at a nearby bench, preparing to take pictures with her phone. Diablo went in with his fists on fire, but Caria kept dodging. "A-little-help-here-kid," said Diablo in between failed punches.

"Right," said Mike, putting in the Diablo DNA. The light on his hand turned on, and he ran in and uppercuted Caria, sending her flying strait up. While she was in the air, Mike grabbed Diablo, and went through the transformation. "KAMEN RIDER HYBRID: DIABLO FORM" Mike took out his spear and twirled it above his head. "Shall we?"

"Sorry, but I'm a bit sensitive in the daylight. Maybe another time," Said Caria, flying toward Tara. Mike jumped in the way, and was knocked to the ground. "Later Hybrid!" And Caria flew away.

Later that day, Mike and Diablo were in Mike's room, Diablo on the computer, Mike sitting on his couch, rubbing his chest. "Please tell me I don't have a fan club."

"No kid, you don't have just a fan club," Said Diablo, moving so that Mike could see the screen, "you have one fan club, three fan fictions, and two-hundred online polls."

"You're joking, right?" said Mike, geting up.

"No, and guess who started all of them," Diablo said, clicking a link that brought up a picture of Tara. "And that ain't the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" Mike said, burying his face in the couch's arm.

"One, she's vowed to the world to reveal your identity, and two, and this is a big one, she's Skylar's cousin." Diablo said grimly. Mike just groaned into the arm.

Meanwhile, Skylar was meeting Tara at the park. "Skylar, you'll never believe what just happened," said Tara, jumping like a mental patient, "I was just rescued by Kamen Rider Hybrid!"

Skylar looked alarmed. "What happened?"

"I was in the park looking over my photos, and I saw him drive up. I was the only one though. Most people are avoiding this area because of the murder last night. Oh, and it was one of those monsters he fights who committed the crime! I know he's coming back tonight, I just know it, and when he does, I'll put this GPS chip on his belt and, and, and,"

Skylar put her hand over her cousin's mouth. "GPS chip, how did you get that? Wait, don't tell me . . . "

" Internet." Both girls said at once (Tara's voice muffled by Skylar's hand). "Um, Mi ant reath," said Tara. Skylar immediately removed her hand, and Tara sighed in relief.

Late that night, Skylar and Tara hid under a bench, waiting for Mike. Just then, a motor sound could be heard, and Mike was there in Diablo form on the Hades Runner. "Kamen Rider Hybrid! Over here," said Tara, running to Mike. When she got close to him, she hugged him, placing the chip. "This is for luck." And she ran off, getting into Skylar's car. Skylar followed shortly.

Once they drove off, Diablo said "_There's something not right in that girl's head._"

"Tell me about it," Said Mike pulling his spear. "Now, let's find that bat." Mike called out the beastoid's name. He didn't have to wait long before Caria swooped down in front of him.

"Shall we?" she said taking a fighting stance.

"Hey, that's my line! Now it's personal," Said Mike, running for her. She jumped out of the way of his spear every time, taunting him. After the thirteenth jab, she clawed him, scratching his armor. " This is getting us nowhere, we need a new strategy."

"_Mike, Diablo form has another armor. It's called Burning Mode._" Mike sighed in relief, then got angry.

"And you only tell me about this now because . . ." Mike said, dodging another swipe.

"_Because it's very dangerous. It drains a lot of energy and only lasts about five minutes. I don't think we have much choice though. Incoming on your right!_" Mike barely dodged the attack. "_All_ _you need to do is_ _punch Caria like before, and place the energy in your belt."_

Mike didn't argue, and punched Caria in the face, causing a familiar red light to appear on his hand. He placed it on his belt and let the energy channel. The heat was so intense that Caria couldn't approach.

"What? The chip just fried!" said a very distraut Tara. She was so angry, she didn't notice Skylar smile. She was glad that the chip was destroyed, because she had seen Mike transform at the party. As far as she was concerned, she was Kamen Rider Hybrid's biggest fan.

Meanwhile, Mike finished the transformation. A cape had formed between his now golden tipped shoulder pads, and his chest plate had a red fire shaped gem in the middle. His horns were longer, and his shin and wrist guards hade golden flame designs. Mike looked at Caria and said, "Shall we?" His belt then said(in Diablo's voice) "**KAMEN RIDER HYBRID: BURNING DIABLO** **FORM.**"

**Next Episode: Burns**

**What do you think of the Diablo super form? If you like it, REVIEW IT! I'm desperate** **for reviews!**


End file.
